Thanks, jerk!
by Keiko Haruno Uchiha
Summary: ..."Mas no final das contas, eu tinha muito a agradecer aquele idiota." PRESENTE DE NATAL PARA CAROL WELLS!


**Thanks, jerk!**

Eu estava convicto do que ser melhor amigo de uma mulher era, no mínimo, - como Shikamaru diria - problemático.

As mulheres _eram_ muito problemáticas. E o fato de elas serem problemáticas geravam problemas que metiam nós, os homens, em situações problemáticas.

Oh, shit, síndrome de Shikamaru.

- Sakura, porque _eu_?

A gente já tava naquele shopping a, no mínimo, duas horas.

Sem ter comprado nada. Um absurdo.

- Porque você é o meu melhor amigo, Sasuke! – minha melhor amiga abusadora olhou pra mim com os olhos verdes brilhando inocentemente.

- Você não podia ter escolhido outra pessoa para vir com você? Alguém mais... feminino? – resmunguei indignado.

- Tipo quem? A Ino? – ela parou de frente pra mim e arqueou uma sobrancelha com os braços cruzados sobre o grosso casaco de inverno que ela usava. Hoje era um dia antes da véspera de natal, e o tempo tinha feito sua parte para ajudar no clima natalino. Soterrada por uma grande quantidade de neve, Nova York estava abarrotada de decoração de natal. Casas com vários papais noéis e incontáveis pisca-pisca estavam por todo o lado. Mas eu não precisava ir à rua para ver isso, porque a minha família e a família da Sakura – que também é minha vizinha - cismaram de celebrarem o natal junto lá na minha casa. E minha mãe, _discreta como só ela_, colocou uma árvore que vai do teto ao chão. Pra você ter uma idéia, aquilo estava tão enfeitado que parecia ter vida própria. Eu não duvidava que aquela árvore causasse uma apagão no bairro todo, só pela quantidade de luzinhas.

Mas até que a árvore estava bonita, eu só vou ter que tomar um pouco de cuidado e não olhar diretamente pra ela enquanto ela estivesse acesa.

Corro o risco de ficar cego. Sem nenhum exagero.

- Ela iria me mandar dar uma mala da Barbie pra ele!

- Talvez a Hinata...?

- Um livro de auto-ajuda.

- Tenten? – arrisquei de novo.

- Ela me mandaria comprar uma foice!

- E porque não a Temari? – dei um sorriso para convencê-la do meu argumento. Vai que ela não me mandava dar meia volta e ligava pra Temari pra comprar a porcaria inútil do presente?

A esperança é a última que morre.

- A TEMARI? Ela vai me mandar _enfiar_ a foice no Sai!

Mas também é a primeira que mata.

Shit, esqueci que a Temari odeia tanto o magrelo falso do Sai tanto quanto eu.

- Você podia dar veneno pra ele, o que você acha? – perguntei sorrindo maroto.

Em resposta ela bufou.

- Eu não entendo o porquê dessa birra sua e da Temari com o Sai! – ela fez um biquinho – Você é meu melhor amigo, eu não queria que...

- Sakura – interrompi o discurso seja-um-melhor-amigo-melhor-do-que-o-Sasuke ficando de frente para ela e segurando seu rosto entre as mãos – Chega, você sabe que é impossível tanto eu quanto a Temari gostar do Sai, né? – ela suspirou e, quando abriu a boca para responder eu a interrompi de novo – Você não acha estranho seus dois melhores amigos não gostarem dele? Eu sinto como se ele fosse... falso demais, sei lá. Simplesmente não gosto dele.

- Vocês vão continuar com essa birra, então? – ela deu um suspiro triste e olhou pro chão.

- Hey, eu não quero brigar com você por causa dele. E eu não vou brigar com você por nada. – coloquei a mão no queixo dela e a obriguei a olhar pra mim – Sou _seu_ melhor amigo, então eu não tenho a obrigação de gostar _dele_. – foi a minha vez de suspirar, e os olhos dela marejaram levemente – Quer saber? Se você quer comprar a porra do presente pra porra do namorado, eu vou com você ok? Mas não chora. Por favor.

- Tá! – ela enxugou o rosto e deu um lindo sorriso. Instantaneamente eu sorri também. – Mas o que eu vou comprar? – ela perguntou olhando as lojas do shopping.

- Sei lá... um cd?

- Muito simples.

- Um casaco?

- Muito normal.

- Um blusa?

- Muito típico! – ela olhou para mim visivelmente desesperada – O que eu dou, Sasuke?

- Um pé na bunda – resmunguei baixo, mas acho que ela ouviu porque me fuzilou com os olhos.

- Tem que ser algo especial! Algo que ele nunca tenha recebido... – ela ficou analisando as lojas de costas pra mim, mas de repente ela parou.

- Sakura, eu não sou ninja! Como eu vou adivinhar quais objetos o cachorro ainda não ganhou? A gente pode ficar dias aqui! – eu fiquei do lado dela, mas ela nem deu atenção pro que eu falei. Ela olhava fixo pra algum lugar e, quando eu segui o seu olhar eu fiquei completamente imóvel.

Ela não podia estar falando sério.

- Não, nem pense nisso! – eu segurei o cotovelo dela e ela pereceu despertar do transe, me lançando um olhar indignado.

- Sasuke! É o presente perfeito!

- Sakura, deixa de ser besta! – Apontei pra loja, que tinha um letreiro "Victoria's Secret" em vermelho e, na vitrine, várias lingeries e fantasias, que ela estava olhando segundos atrás – Você não pode fazer isso!

- É claro que eu posso! Eu tenho dezessete anos, não sou uma criancinha!

- VOCÊ NÃO PODE!

- Posso sim!

Porque ela insistia nessa idéia absurda?

- Sakura você... – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. Olhei aquela garota, com os cabelos róseos indo até o ombro e olhos verdes brilhantes. Aquela atitude era inadmissível. Pelo menos pra ela. – ...simplesmente não pode.

- Posso saber por que não? – ela uniu as sobrancelhas de irritação, sem parar de me olhar um só segundo.

Boa pergunta. Eu também não tinha essa resposta.

Quero dizer, ela era minha melhor amiga, e não havia razão para eu estar protestando tanto, havia?

Mentira, claro que havia. Havia e muito. Sai não era um homem pra ela. Ele devia ser muito bruto. Irresponsável. Ele era um idiota. Ela podia pegar uma doença. Ficar grávida. Ele podia dar um toco nela segundos depois.

Então sim, eu tinha muitos motivos.

- Porque não e ponto! – reclamei emburrado e olhei pra ela.

- Tanto posso como vou! – ela fez pirraça e bateu o pé no chão – E você vai comigo!

- MAS NEM SOB DECRETO!

- Sasuke, eu preciso de uma opinião masculina!

- NÃO SAIO DAQUI NEM SOB TORTURA!

- Sasuke...! – ela fez uma voz manhosa fofa – Eu preciso de você! – ela fez um biquinho e me olhou com os olhos pidões.

- Não adianta, Sakura. – eu disse convicto - Eu não vou entrar lá.

* * *

- Eu ainda não acredito que eu to aqui.

- Pára de reclamar, Sasuke! – Sakura me puxava pela mão enquanto procurava por um vendedor dentro da imensa loja. Provavelmente ela achava que, se soltasse a minha mão, eu iria fugir; sairia correndo, talvez.

E ela estava absolutamente certa.

Só lembrar o motivo pelo qual Sakura decidiu estar aqui – que se resumia ao idiota do Sai – fazia um monstro de raiva e ódio crescer dentro de mim. Mas eu conseguia controlar o monstro - só resta saber até quanto eu conseguiria fazer tal proeza.

- Posso ajudar querida? – um homem de mais ou menos vinte e cinco anos parou na nossa frente com um enorme sorriso. A voz e o jeito, somados ao lenço cor-de-rosa que ele usava no pescoço só podia se traduzir de um jeito: ele era gay. Muito gay.

- Claro! – Sakura sorriu para o homem – Eu gostaria de ver uma lingerie para...

- Tubo bem fofa, não precisa explicar os detalhes! – ele balançou a mão esquerda em sinal de descaso – Vem, eu tenho bastante coisa para o que você quer na sua noite de natal! – ele sorriu malicioso e pegou a mão dela e saiu puxando, e eu fui atrás.

Ele mandou Sakura entrar no provador e eu sentei em um dos vários puffs que ficavam de frente pra cabine. Minutos depois ele voltou com vários cabides e mandou Sakura experimentar todos.

- E aí? – ele sentou em um puff ao lado do meu, cruzou as pernas e ficou de frente pra mim – Você não vai querer nada? Talvez uma...

- Não obrigado. – cortei antes que ouvir as sugestões dele e algo me dizia que eu tinha feito muito bem.

- Você vem sempre aqui?

Como é?

- Er, perdão...?

- Perguntei se você vem sempre aqui, bobinho! – ele fez gestos exagerados com a mão e riu.

Claro que sim, de vez em quando eu venho na loja de lingerie só pra dar um rolé, ele não percebeu?

E outra: é impressão minha ou ele tá dando em cima de mim?

Quando eu ia abrir a boca pra responder, Sakura abriu a porta do provador timidamente.

Eu olhei pra ela e, sinceramente, eu tive muita dificuldade pra respirar. Ela estava com uma camisola curta, semi-transparente que era em pele de cobra, eu acho.

PUTA QUE PARIU, MINHA AMIGA É **MUITO** GOSTOSA!

Ela tinha coxas grossas, seios médios/grandes, pele branquinha que combinava com os olhos verdes e o cabelo rosa dava a impressão de ser uma boneca. E aquela camisola, então... eu tava me segurando pra não ir lá e beijar ela agora.

Eu tinha minhas dúvidas quanto ao Sai nunca ter recebido esse presente, mas era melhor eu ficar quieto. Meu olho tava bonitinho sem um roxo.

- Hm, não sei não... dá uma voltinha! – o gay pediu e Sakura fez o que ele mandou, mesmo estando muito corada. Ela se virou rápido demais e a camisola - que é rodada - levantou, deixando a calcinha à mostra. E boa parte do bumbum também.

Porra, aí já é sacanagem comigo!

- Coloca outra! – ele pediu e ela entrou correndo no provador. Graças ao meu momento de distração, pode-se assim dizer, esqueci de falar com ela que tinha um maníaco do meu lado dando em cima de mim.

Tinha dois minutos que eu estava imóvel. Eu já estava suando frio.

Porque, tipo, se ele quisesse me agarrar?

- Sabe, você é realmente uma gracinha! – ele disse depois de um tempo sorriu pra mim de novo e, por impulso eu levantei do puff.

- Olha aqui! – apontei o dedo para a cara dele, mas antes de eu completar a minha frase ameaçadora Sakura saiu do provador de novo e eu instintivamente olhei pra ela.

Dessa vez eu acho que babei.

Agora ela usava uma do mesmo tamanho que a outra, e do peito pra baixo era transparente, e a estampa era de um rosa claro com bolinhas roxas médias.

Mordi o lábio pra controlar mais uma vez o impulso avassalador de ir lá e tascar um beijo desentupidor de pia na minha melhor amiga. O que tava acontecendo comigo, afinal de contas?

- E aí? – ela deu um sorrisinho tímido – Como é que tá?

- Perfeita, pode acreditar... – respondi meio em transe olhando pra garota à minha frente.

- Ainda não, algo mais ousado talvez...? – o biba perguntou pra ele mesmo e levantou logo em seguida, sumindo no meio de tantos corredores de roupas.

Sakura já estava correndo em direção ao provador oura vez, só que eu fui mais rápido. A segurei pelo cotovelo e ela pareceu se assustar levemente.

- Sa-Sasuke? – ela perguntou olhando pra mim com os olhos arregalados e só agora que eu percebi que ela estava corada e toda arrepiada. Dei um meio sorriso diante disso.

- Sakura, eu preciso ir embora!

- Por quê? – ela perguntou confusa.

- Aquele gay tá dando em cima de mim! – sussurrei exasperado e ela riu – Não ri porque a situação tá crítica e...

- Voltei amores! – o gay voltou balançando aquela cabeça loira animadamente e eu dei um pulo. – Toma, coloca isso aqui! – ele jogou vários cabides na mão da Sakura – Você vai ficar uma diva! – ele piscou pra ela e se sentou no mesmo puff de antes. Lancei um último olhar desesperado pra Sakura antes dela fechar a cabine.

Eu não me arrisquei a sentar de novo.

Eu memorizava cada detalhe do piso da loja e sentia minhas costas arderem. O cara não parava de olhar. Eu já estava traçando uma rota de fuga quando, pela visão periférica, vi a biba maluca se levantar.

Tudo bem, as minhas chances de correr até a porta eram grandes. Ele devia correr que nem uma gazela.

Antes que eu formulasse qualquer linha de raciocínio, Sakura abriu a porta do provador – dessa vez sem timidez alguma; com ousadia, até – e eu me engasguei com a minha própria baba.

- Amor, o que você acha? – ela deu um sorriso maroto.

Dessa vez ela estava com um sutiã preto, calcinha preta grossa com umas paradas rosa, meia que ia até a metade da coxa preta transparente e nos dois lados da calcinha tinham fitinhas rosas que ligavam a meia e a calcinha.

Mais ein?

- Vocês são namorados? – o gay tinha um tom surpreso levemente histérico. Típico daquelas patys do colégio.

- Obvio – o tom inocente de Sakura era muito convincente.

- É porque não parece – ele deu um sorriso desconfiado.

- Mas nós somos. Se não fôssemos o que acha que eu estaria fazendo aqui? – dei um sorriso cínico e entrei no jogo. Sakura é um gênio.

- E aí, amor? O que você acha? – ela perguntou andando sensualmente na minha direção. Sakura espalmou as mãos no meu peito enquanto me empurrava levemente para trás, ainda andando. – Eu fiquei... – senti o puff atrás de mim e ela me fez sentar, colocando uma perna de cada lado da minha cintura - ...sexy? – ela mordeu levemente o lábio inferior.

Dessa vez foi tortura. Sasuke-júnior reclamou no meio das minhas pernas.

- Insuportavelmente sexy – sussurrei no ouvido dela e senti ela se arrepiar. Não resisti ao impulso e coloquei a mão na cintura dela. Me separei somente o bastante para olha-la nos olhos e ela deu um sorriso de lado. _Meu_ sorriso de lado.

Tudo bem Sasuke, controle-se, ela está fingindo. Atuando. Você não pode beijar ela, ela é sua melhor amiga! Cassete, ela era minha _melhor amiga_ e era tudo _mentira_! Porque eu queria tanto beija-la? Mas eu não podia simplesmente beijar a Sakura, podia? Claro que não. Nunca. Bem, talvez. Havia a possibilidade. Talvez não fosse tão errado assim. Ela umedeceu os lábios e isso foi a gota d'água pro meu auto-controle.

Levantei a cabeça e acabei com os poucos centímetros que separavam os lábios dela dos meus. Passei a língua pelos seus lábios e logo ela me deu permissão para explorar sua boca, e eu fiz isso bem devagar. Nós nos beijávamos preguiçosamente, com movimentos mínimos, e eu queria decorar cada pedacinho daquela boca. Só quando nos separamos, - após um pigarreio forçado por parte da biba - percebi que ela estava com uma mão do lado do meu rosto e a outra bagunçava meus cabelos num cafuné gostoso. Ela olhou pra mim dando um sorriso mínimo antes de me dar um selinho rápido enquanto suas mãos escorregavam pelo meu corpo, deixando um rastro de fogo por onde passavam.

- Acho melhor você experimentar outro – o gay disse numa simpatia forçada e Sakura se levantou e foi para o provador outra vez.

O que eu fiz? Jesus, ela deve me odiar. Mas o Senhor viu que não foi de propósito, ela me provocou. E muito. Mesmo tendo consciência de que ela vai surtar, eu não consigo me arrepender do que eu fiz. Eu faria tudo de novo, só pra sentir as mesmas coisas – o rastro de fogo que formigava a minha pele onde ela tocava, o coração martelar ao ponto de doer as costelas, a falta de ar que de repente atingiu meus pulmões de um jeito inexplicável.

Eu ainda tentava regular minha respiração quando ela abriu a porta do provador – dessa vez com um sutiã e uma calcinha de renda azul escuro, a mesma meia que ia até a coxa, só que dessa vez sem as fitas – e me lançou um sorriso safado.

Meu Deus, eu ainda nem tinha me recuperado do primeiro round!

- E essa? O que você acha, amor? – ela parou bem na minha frente e deu uma volta bem devagar, e a bunda desse ser humano passava em câmera lenta na minha frente. Juro, por um tiquinho de nada eu não mordo a bunda dela. Será que ela ia ficar muito brava de receber uma dentada no meio da nádega? – Azul não é a sua cor favorita? – Ela apoiou o peso do corpo em um pé e colocou uma mão na cintura, enquanto a outra apontava pro próprio corpo com a lingerie azul.

- Sabe... – eu levantei e colei meu corpo no dela. Ela estremeceu e isso me fez sorrir de lado – No momento eu to cagando e andando pra cor... – enfiei meu rosto na curva do pescoço dela e dei uma leve mordida, sentindo ela se arrepiar. Meu sorriso se alargou mais.

- Tudo bem então... – ela se soltou e foi pro vestiário, mas, no mesmo momento em que ela fechou a porta eu a abri e ela olhou assustada pra mim. Pensei ter ouvido um resmungo de indignação do gay lá fora. – O-O quê você vai fazer?

- Minha vez de escolher. – dei um sorriso malvado e ela corou. Peguei uma coisa preta brilhante, sem realmente ver os detalhes, e dei pra ela vestir. Sakura me colocou pra fora e eu fiquei esperando ansiosamente ela abrir aquela porta.

E quando ela abriu, eu tive que se segurar pra não me trancar com ela no provador e fazer coisas inapropriadas para menores de dezoito anos.

Dessa vez Sakura estava com um sutiã e uma calcinha grossa pretos, um suspensório grosso da mesma cor que, nas duas pontas onde tocava na calcinha, tinha dois laços. Tudo isso completamente revestido de paetês. E, como se não bastasse, ela tinha um garter preto de renda na coxa direita.

- E aí? – ela colocou uma mão em cada suspensório e inclinou a cabeça para a esquerda como uma criança – Agora só falta um chicote! – ela deu língua.

- Nem fala, eu tenho uma tara por chicotes – sorri sapeca enquanto eu me aproximava dela e ela dava passos para trás – Até hoje eu sinto tesão pela mulher gato. – ela riu nervosamente e continuei me aproximando, até que ela bateu na parede – Tentando fugir, é? – colei nossos corpos o máximo que pude e ouvi ela gemer baixinho no meu ouvido.

Uma puta sacanagem.

Selei nossos lábios novamente, só que dessa vez o beijo foi selvagem. Eu apertava a cintura dela e ela arranhava minha nuca fortemente, deixando belas marcas vermelhas lá. Quando meu pulmão começou a latejar pela falta de ar, nos separamos – _muito_ a contragosto, - muito ofegantes, e com os lábios vermelhos e meio dormentes.

- Mulher gato, hn? – ela sorriu zombeteira enquanto arranhava minha nuca com um pouco mais de força.

- Pois é. Mas acho que você dá pro gasto. – sorri maroto e ela ultrapassou todos os limites de vermelho.

- Mas então, - o gay bateu palmas para chamar nossa atenção e nós tivemos que nos separar – Acho que essa ficou divina! Vem, vou levar você pro provador e depois te mostrar onde fica o caixa. – ele pegou Sakura pela mão e saiu puxando pro provador.

Ô ser humanozinho mais broxa.

* * *

- Eu ainda não acredito que a gente fez isso! – Sakura ria escandalosamente do meu lado.

- Pode acreditar, nem eu. – olhei pro meu sorvete com cara de bosta e tentei desenhar alguma carinha feliz com a pazinha. Não deu certo, um olho derreteu e misturou com o nariz e acabou parecendo um ciclope deformado.

- Me lembre de nunca mais voltar lá! – ela lambeu o sorvete dela com um sorriso. Depois no _acontecido _na loja, nós resolvemos dar uma volta e acabamos resolvendo tomar sorvete.

- Por quê?

- Sasuke, a gente se agarrou na frente de um monte de gente! – eu ri abertamente do tom de voz incrédulo dela – Eu to falando sério! – ela logo começou a rir comigo. Nós estávamos andando em círculo faz o maior tempão. Sakura sujou a boca com sorvete de baunilha e passou a língua nos lábios pra limpar. Eu não conseguia parar de olhar pra boca dela.

Porra, ela _ainda_ não percebeu que eu sou um potinho de testosterona?

- Foi estranho, não foi? – encarei meus pés como se eles fossem a coisa mais interessante do mundo e franzi levemente o cenho.

- O que? – ela se fez de ingênua.

- Você sabe o que! – olhei pra ela, mas me arrependi no mesmo momento em que vi que ela me olhava nos olhos, então olhei pro meu tênis de novo – O que aconteceu lá na loja...

- Ah! Realmente estranho. – concordou ela – Principalmente porque... porque...

- Porque...? – a encorajei.

- Eu gostei. – ela disse num tom baixo, mas mesmo assim eu ouvi. Resolvi olhar pra ela e Sakura estava corada me encarando timidamente. – E, quero dizer, não era pra eu gostar! Eu tenho namorado, mas... foi inexplicavelmente bom. Diferente de quando é com o Sai.

- Eu também gostei. – disse e senti a porcaria da cor rosa no meu rosto.

Nós começamos a andar em silêncio.

- Mas não vai mudar nada né? Entre a gente, quero dizer. – ela olhou pra mim em dúvida.

- Não suportaria se mudasse – a abracei forte e um tremor tomou conta do meu corpo só de pensar em não ser mais amigo dela. Eu precisava dela; e era uma coisa que eu não sabia viver sem. De longe eu vi uma nuca branca como uma vela e os cabelos pretos estilo boi-lambeu se mexendo estranhamente. – Sakura, aquele ali não é o Sai? – Sakura se soltou do meu abraço e olhou, mas eu me arrependi de te-la mandado olhar quando eu percebi que, junto ao cabeça-de-vela, tinha uma cabeça ruiva grudada e a mão dele tava no peito dela.

Merda. Merda, merda, merda. Merda mil e trocentas vezes.

O que eu faço? O que eu digo pra Sakura? _"Sakura, não se preocupe, ele só tá fazendo teste de câncer de mama nela. É, eu sei que está por cima da blusa e que eles estão se beijando, mas esse é só um detalhezinho! Talvez seja respiração boca-a-boca, que tal?"_

- Mas o que...? – a voz dela foi sumindo a cada palavra e eu já via algumas lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto dela. Ela foi até lá com passos rápidos e eu fui atrás como uma sombra.

Nós paramos perto deles, - mas não fomos vistos porque Sai estava de costas – e, se ela tinha alguma dúvida do que ela viu, ela não tinha mais. As lágrimas desciam com vontade dessa vez e eu não conseguia ler a expressão dela – raiva; mágoa; tristeza; fúria. Ela devia sentir tudo de uma vez só. O mostro de raiva e ódio cresceu dentro de mim de novo.

Ela o puxou pelos cabelos, o obrigando a olhar pra gente. Ele fez uma cara chocada assim que nos viu, mas não deu tempo dele fazer mais muita coisa, porque Sakura deu um audível, estalado e forte tapa na cara dele. Os deles finos da mão dela ficaram vermelhamente desenhados no rosto dele. Dever ter doído. Bem feito, na verdade.

Ainda bem que Sakura é forte pra cassete.

- Você é um galinha mentiroso... – a voz dela falhava por causa do choro – E eu não acredito que a idiota aqui acreditou em você! – ela tinha raiva e amargura na voz.

- Calma Sakura, eu posso explicar! – ele levantou e ia abraçá-la, só que ela deu um passo pra traz. – Meu amor, não é nada disso que você está pensan...

Porque sempre que alguém fala "_Não é nada disso que você está pensando!_" é porque é o que a pessoa está pensando?

Eu não contive o mostro dessa vez. Dei um soco no nariz do filhote de Michael Jackson e juro que ouvi os ossos do nariz do cidadão quebrar. Sakura também deve ter ouvido porque olhou pra mim assustada antes de sair correndo. Ouvi Sai gemer de dor no chão, tentando controlar o sangue que saía do nariz.

- Você é realmente uma mula. – peguei o milk shake que a acompanhante ruiva dele tomava antes do barraco, tirei a tampa e joguei em cima da cara dele. – E é bom não chegar perto da Sakura de novo, se não vai precisar mais do que um curativo nesse seu nariz inútil.

Corri na direção em que Sakura tinha ido, berrando o nome dela constantemente. Fui parar num corredor sem saída, que tinha somente uma sala. Na porta de madeira havia uma plaqueta escrito "Sala dos faxineiros". Entrei e o lugar – que também poderia ser chamado de cubículo – estava abarrotado de esfregões, rodos, espanadores e baldes. Nas prateleiras haviam inúmeros produtos de limpeza, escorados na parede estavam esfregões e vassouras e no chão tinham incontáveis caixas de papelão, de modo que ficava meio difícil andar. Sem contar que estava sem luz.

- Sakura? – chamei e nada aconteceu. – Sakura você tá aí? Sou eu, o Sasuke. – outra vez sem resposta. – Sakura? – chamei já um pouco inseguro. Eu estava decidido a sair de lá e procurar pelo resto do shopping, mas eu ouvi um soluço baixo. Forcei minha vista pelo cômodo e, mesmo no escuro, eu vi um tufo de cabelo rosa espremido no meio de várias caixas. Ela estava sentada abraçando as pernas com a cabeça entre os joelhos, ocupando um espaço tão pequeno que, se eu não a conhecesse, juraria que ela era uma criança.

Fui em direção à ela empurrando, pulando e chutando as caixas que estavam no meu caminho – que não eram poucas. Sentei do seu lado e logo a puxei para o meu colo, ela escondeu a cabeça no meu pescoço e chorou silenciosamente, enquanto eu fazia carinho na sua cabeça. Quando ela chorou tudo o que tinha que chorar, eu me afastei somente o bastante para olhá-la nos olhos.

- Por quê? – a voz dela não passava de um sussurro, mas eu consegui ouvir – O que eu fiz de errado?

Eu suspirei.

- Você não fez nada de errado, Sakura. Na verdade você fez tudo certo.

- Então por quê? – a voz dela falhou na última palavra.

- Porque ele é um idiota. Simples assim. Não precisa chorar por causa dele.

- Eu não estou chorando por causa dele! É raiva... raiva de mim mesma. – ela me encarou profundamente. – Eu sou ridícula.

- Você não tinha como adivinhar – protestei.

- Eu devia ter ouvido você e a Temari – ela rebateu.

- Mas nós também não sabíamos, antes era só birra.

- Mesmo assim. – o tom de voz dela era torturante; eu precisava fazê-la voltar ao normal.

Suspirei.

- Eu quero matá-lo. Literalmente. E você sabe disso.

- É, eu sei – ela respondeu e deu um sorriso minúsculo. Um avanço, pelo menos. – Mas eu não vou deixar.

- E eu posso saber como vai me impedir, senhorita? – sorri maroto.

- Não saindo de cima de você. – ela sorriu também.

- Bom argumento – fiz cara de pensativo – E se eu te jogar numa caixa?

- Eu te mato por isso antes de você sair daqui.

- E se eu te jogar numa caixa e te matar antes?

- Eu volto pra beliscar o seu saco. - ela sorriu mais ainda.

- O certo não seria "pra puxar o seu pé"? – arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- O que eu faria com o seu pé? – ela imitou meu movimento.

- O que você faria com o meu saco? – sorri malicioso e ela ficou num tipo de vermelho neon.

- Besta. – ela deu um tapa no meu braço – Mas Sasuke... o que aconteceu na loja... – ela ficou incerta por um instante e eu enrijeci – Foi tão diferente pra você quanto foi pra mim?

- O-O quê? – perguntei surpreso.

Ela suspirou.

- Quando você me beijou... foi diferente. Eu me senti estranha, e eu queria mais daquilo. – ela franziu o cenho, e mesmo no escuro eu pude ver a confusão nos seus olhos - Desesperadamente. E eu até me esqueci do Sai naquela hora pra falar a verdade.

- E eu esqueci de que você era a minha melhor amiga. – eu encarei os olhos verdes na minha frente – Foi bom. – murmurei.

Havia uma pergunta - inconveniente, e que, se eu pusesse escolher, eu escolheria não lembra-la - que não saía da minha cabeça. Quando eu e Sakura nos beijamos na loja e senti algo diferente.

Tá, até aí tudo bem.

Mas a pergunta era: o que eu senti de diferente foi por que era ela, Sakura Haruno, ali na minha frente ou era simplesmente porque eu tava beijando uma garota gostosa só de calcinha e sutiã? Eu era tão ignorante a ponto de ignorar minha melhor amiga por causa do corpo dela? Eu era tão cachorro assim? Eu era... igual ao Sai?

Não, eu não era assim. Eu não podia ser.

E a pergunta mais aterrorizante de todas: Eu _amava_ Sakura? Porque o que eu senti não tinha uma explicação lógica, isso era um fato.

Resolvi acabar com essa dúvida do único modo como eu podia.

- Sakura – chamei e ela olhou pra mim displicentemente – Eu preciso saber uma coisa.

- E o que seria? – ela olhou pra mim confusa.

Aproveitei o pouco espaço entre a gente e a beijei cuidadosamente, ainda fazendo carinho na sua cabeça e, ao contrário do que eu pensei, ela não gritou nem me bateu – muito pelo contrário, correspondeu rapidamente. Ela fazia carinhos na minha bochecha com o polegar e segurava meu rosto entre as suas mãos. Nós ficamos naquele selinho dengoso até quando eu julguei necessário. Me separei somente para olha-la nos olhos e eles me encaravam com ternura; como se estivesse me agradecendo; de certa forma aliviados. Não entendi.

Mas eu ainda sentia meu coração martelando contra as minhas costelas. Ainda sentia minha respiração levemente descompassada. Sentia também o rastro de fogo que os dedos dela deixaram na minha pele onde tocaram. E ela não estava só de sutiã e calcinha, numa posição sexy ou com um sorriso safado, pelo contrário, estava frágil como eu não via faz tempo. Então a confirmação da minha antes hipótese remota me veio como um choque. Eu amava Sakura Haruno insandecidamente. Não sem como, nem o porquê e muito menos desde quando. Só agora eu entendi o monstro de raiva quando Sai a traiu, o ciúme quando eu soube do presente, e o que eu senti quando eu a beijei. Eu a _amava_. De verdade. E a queria só pra mim.

Credo, que coisa gay.

- Eu te amo. – Eu ainda não sei o porquê de eu ter me declarado tão inesperadamente e tão fora de hora, mas eu queria dizer aquilo. Uma vez constatados, os fatos não poderiam mudar, poderiam? Bom, mas se declarar assim do nada não havia sentido algum. Eu não tinha _senso_ algum. A cabeça de Sakura devia estar cheia de nós, e ela não precisava de mais um. Eu era egoísta. Medíocre e egoísta.

Ela piscou surpresa.

- O-O que?

Suspirei.

- Eu amo você. Quando a gente... – senti a porra da cor rosa do meu rosto de novo e olhei pra uma caixa, evitando olhar pra Sakura - ...bem, você sabe. Eu senti coisas estranhas, e não era só porque você estava naqueles _trajes_. Mas porque era simplesmente você.

Eu não queria ver qual era a reação dela, – me bater, me xingar, me mandar pra puta que pariu e sair de lá pisando duro – então eu me contentei em olhar fixamente pra barriga dela, que ainda estava no meu colo. Depois de um tempo, senti os dedos finos e delicados dela no meu queixo me obrigando a olhá-la, e senti um selinho rápido depositado na minha boca.

- Eu também amo você – ela disse com o sorriso mais lindo e sincero que eu já vi.

Sorri quando notei que o sorriso chegava aos olhos.

A beijei de novo, só que mais demoradamente dessa vez. Quando nos separamos ela passou os braços em volta do meu pescoço.

- Sabia que você fica uma gracinha corado? – ela zombou na minha orelha.

- Sabia que você fica muito sexy só de sutiã e calcinha? – cutuquei a cintura dela provocativamente e ela ficou muito mais vermelha que eu.

Há, Sasuke 1 x Sakura 0.

- Mesmo tendo sido a coisa mais perfeita que aconteceu na minha vida, sabe que foi estranho? Nós estamos encolhidos, no escuro e imprensados por várias caixas. Não é um ambiente que eu julgaria romântico.

- Amor, aprende duas coisas: nós somos estranhos...

Ela riu.

- ...e coisas clichês não têm a mínima graça.

Ela riu mais alto.

- Realmente. Pra que serve um príncipe no cavalo branco sendo que eu tenho um tarado na sala do faxineiro? – ela sorriu sapeca e em resposta eu sorri maroto.

Eu não podia dizer que esse foi a melhor e mais decente declaração que ela tinha recebido, mas eu podia afirmar com veemência que era especial. Estranhamente especial. Mas eu tinha conseguido o que eu queria, não tinha? Sakura era minha, e só minha. Eu teria o melhor natal de todos. Minha mãe e meu irmão iriam surtar – e esse último, me azucrinar pelo resto da minha existência, deve-se acrescentar. E Sakura ia esquecer do otário do Sai, o que a deixaria feliz. E isso conseqüentemente me deixaria feliz também. E sim, Sai era um otário.

Mas no final das contas, eu tinha muito a agradecer aquele idiota.

**FIM!**

**

* * *

**

**FALA AÍ, BROTOS! \õ/**

**Dudes, essa fic é um presente pra minha maravilhosa, esplendorosa, linda e fofa parenta/cunhada Carol wells!**

**CAAH-CHAN, FELIZ NATAL FLORZINHA! ESPERO QUE VOCÊ TENHA GOSTADO!**

**Bom, eu realmente gastei muito tempo pra escrevê-la, e é por isso que eu ainda não comecei o capítulo 13 de "It's not true, is it?". Forgive me.**

**AGRADECIMENTOS ESPECIAIS À LOIRA MAIS LINDA E PODEROSA DESSE MUNDO, GEOVANA MOULIN, QUE ME AJUDOU A BOLAR A HISTÓRIA! Ah Gege, o que seria de mim sem você?**

**Mas então minhas fofas, eu espero de coração que **_**todas vocês **_**tenham gostado dessa fic, foi a minha primeira one! **

**Bem, se tiver ruim não me xinguem. Muito.**

**DUDES DO MEU CORAÇÃO, EU DESEJO PRA VOCÊS UM ÓTIMO E FELIZ NATAL, PORQUE VOCÊS TODAS MERECEM! Comam pra caramba, festejem muito e exagerem bastante na hora de pedir pro bom velhinho porque vocês podem! ;D**

**Bom, desejando mais uma vez tudo de bom que houver nesse mundo, feliz natal pra todo mundo aê galera!**

**E façam a autora mais feliz, deixem uma review! Eu preciso saber a opinião de vocês porque eu nunca escrevi uma one-shot antes, estão eu preciso saber como ficou.**

**Beijos babados borrados de batom e com bigodinho de leite! ;***

**Keiko Haruno Uchiha**


End file.
